Because I was alone
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Severus repense aux raisons pour lesquelles il est devenu Mangemort. OS, POV Severus Rogue.


**Résumé : OS, POV Severus Rogue. La force du POV s'empare de moi en ce moment, je n'écris plus que ça ^^**

**Severus explique pourquoi il est devenu Mangemort. Vous remarquerez que j'aime bien trifouiller dans son esprit pour en ressortir les bonnes choses ^^ J'ai beaucoup de compassion pour ce personnage. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**oooOOOooo**

Pourquoi suis-je devenu Mangemort ?

Si on me posait la question aujourd'hui, je n'aurais qu'une seule réponse à donner : je me sentais seul. Seul, faible et insignifiant.

Oh, bien sûr, cela ne justifie pas les crimes commis. Je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'étais. Les horreurs que j'ai commises sous mon masque de Mangemort me répugnent et rien, jamais, ne pourra les excuser. Je ne demande pas de pardon. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je ne parviens pas moi-même à me pardonner ? La seule chose que je demande, c'est que l'on m'écoute un jour. Pas que l'on comprenne. Simplement que l'on m'écoute.

_« Servilus, Servilus ! »_

J'entends encore leurs voix dans ma tête, et leurs insultes me font aussi mal qu'au premier jour. James Potter et sa bande de voyous. Black, Lupin, Pettigrow. Tous me haïssaient. Parce que j'étais différent. Parce que j'étais à Serpentard. Et James me haïssait encore plus d'être l'ami de la fille qu'il désirait. Tous me haïssaient. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Hormis quelques élèves de ma propre maison, j'avais réussi à me mettre tout Poudlard à dos. Les gens n'aiment pas la différence. Et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de contrarier le brillant, le merveilleux James Potter et sa bande. Ils étaient les vedettes de l'école en quelque sorte. Lily seule osait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait des traitements qu'il m'infligeait avec ses amis. Mais cela n'avait pas de conséquence pour autant. J'étais seul. Entièrement et totalement seul.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un dénommé Lucius Malefoy ne m'aborde en disant vouloir faire ma connaissance. Il me connaissait déjà, bien évidemment, de part les sévices que m'avaient fait subir Potter et les autres. Mais il m'avait également dit avoir remarqué mon intelligence et mon intérêt pour le côté sombre de la magie. Nous étions rapidement devenus inséparables et il m'avait présenté à ses amis. Parmi eux, Avery, MacNair, Mulciber, Lestrange et les autres. Tous des adeptes de la magie noire. C'est à cause d'eux en partie que j'ai perdu Lily alors que je pensais l'impressionner. Mais je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais des amis. Des amis qui me comprenaient, me défendaient, m'encourageaient. Des amis qui ne me jugeaient pas. Des amis comme Lily l'avait été avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi. J'appartenais à un groupe, enfin ! Merlin, si j'avais su….

Il serait faux de dire que je n'avais pas conscience de ce dont nous parlions. Mais il y a un monde entre les mots et les actes. Malgré tout, à la fin de mes études, lorsque Lucius m'a proposé, à moi ainsi qu'aux autres, de devenir Mangemort, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. J'étais littéralement obsédé par mon besoin d'être enfin reconnu et apprécié. Et Lord Voldemort était la clé pour accéder à un statut auquel James Potter n'aurait même jamais osé rêvé. Du moins, était-ce ce que je croyais.

Voldemort m'avait marqué, moi aussi, comme tous les autres. J'étais devenu un Mangemort. Et je jubilais. Je n'étais plus seul. Je n'étais plus l'insignifiant petit Servilus, aux nez crochu et aux cheveux gras dont tout le monde se moquait. A présent, mon nom à lui seul suffisait à faire trembler. Débordant d'une reconnaissance absurde pour mon nouveau Maître, j'exécutais sans broncher toutes les basses besognes pour lesquelles il me choisissait. A cette époque, j'étais fier de les accomplir. J'étais fier de _tuer_. Malgré un sentiment de malaise permanent, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure de l'accession au pouvoir de Voldemort. Je refusais de voir la réalité de ce que nous faisions. Je refusais de regarder en face l'homme que j'étais devenu.

Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où je lui ai rapporté la prophétie de ma collègue, le professeur Trelawney. Que mon âme soit damnée à jamais de l'avoir fait ! Car, par ce simple, geste, j'avais causé la mort de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée : Lily Evans Potter. J'ignore pourquoi Voldemort a choisi son fils, tout comme j'ignore pourquoi il l'a tuée, elle, alors que je l'avais supplié de l'épargner. Avant sa mort, j'avais tout révélé à Dumbledore, dans l'espoir insensé qu'il puisse la sauver. En vain. J'ai cru devenir fou lorsque j'ai appris sa mort. J'étais prêt à en découdre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. J'étais prêt à mourir pour la venger. Mais Voldemort avait disparu, vaincu par je ne sais quel sortilège. Il avait disparu, alors que le fils de Lily était toujours en vie. Après le désastre, j'étais allé à Godric's Hollow. J'avais vu les ruines de la maison. De _sa _maison. Longtemps j'avais hurlé mon désespoir à la face du monde, suppliant Lily dans l'au-delà de me pardonner mes erreurs, de pardonner à cet être répugnant et misérable que j'étais devenu. C'était là, dans les ruines de la maison des Potter que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'avais fait.

Ivre de douleur, j'étais allé trouver Dumbledore, bien décidé à lui faire payer son incompétence. Je l'avais prévenu à temps ! Pourquoi avait-il laissé mourir Lily ? Patient et compréhensif, le directeur m'avait alors proposé de me racheter en protégeant le fils de Lily lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. C'est également Dumbledore qui m'a épargné d'aller à Azkaban, m'inventant un rôle d'espion volontaire de Voldemort. Il m'a ensuite offert le poste de professeur des Potions à Poudlard. Après les atrocités que j'avais commises, c'était plus que je n'en aurais jamais espéré.

J'avais cessé d'être un Mangemort.

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis que si c'était à refaire, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de redevenir Mangemort. Je préférerais supporter les insultes d'une quinzaine de James Potter et redevenir l'insignifiant petit Servilus plutôt que de retomber dans le camp de Voldemort.

Mais je ne demande pas de pardon. Je ne demande pas que l'on comprenne. Simplement que l'on m'écoute.

Alors mon âme pourra partir en paix.


End file.
